List of missing textures
This is a list of those textures of Q3/TA which haven't any replacement on OA. Be aware that this is an incomplete list, taken from the filenames of texture folder, becuase shaders have more names. \env\ xnight2_bk.jpg xnight2_dn.jpg xnight2_ft.jpg xnight2_lf.jpg xnight2_rt.jpg xnight2_up.jpg \gfx\ \gfx\misc\ console01.tga console02.jpg lightning3new.jpg lightning3newnpm.jpg railcorethin_mono.jpg raildisc_mono2.jpg sun.jpg \icons\ ammo_chaingun.tga ammo_nailgun.tga ammo_proxmine.tga chaingun128.tga invulnerability.tga kamikaze.tga nailgun128.tga portal.tga proxmine.tga skull_blue.tga skull_red.tga \menu\ \menu\art\ pblogo.tga \menu\art\gr\ grlogo.tga \menu\tab\ rating.tga \models\ \models\mapobjects\ eagleban.jpg gargoyle.jpg gargoyle.tga kmlamp1.jpg lamplight_y2.tga major_h_st.jpg major_h_st.tga major_st.jpg major_st.tga pitted_rust_ps.jpg pj_lamp.jpg pj_lamp.tga pj_light.jpg pj_light.tga standlamp.tga visor_st.jpg visor_st.tga wall_lamp3.jpg \models\mapobjects\banner\ q3banner02.tga q3banner02x.tga \models\mapobjects\baph\ bapho_lamp.tga bapholamp_fx.jpg bapholamp_fx.tga bapholamp_fx2.jpg bapholamp_fx2.tga baphomet.tga baphomet_gold.tga wrist.jpg wrist.tga \models\mapobjects\barrel\ barrel.jpg barrel2.jpg barrel2fx.jpg barrelq3.jpg barrelq32.jpg \models\mapobjects\Bitch\ bitch.jpg bitch.tga forearm.jpg forearm.tga forearm01.jpg forearm01.tga forearm02.jpg forearm02.tga hologirl.tga hologirl2.jpg orb.jpg orb.tga \models\mapobjects\chain\ chain.tga \models\mapobjects\colua0\ colua0.jpg colua0.tga colua0_flare.jpg colua0_flare.tga \models\mapobjects\console\ centercon.jpg console.tga console2.jpg rotate.jpg scrolltext.jpg sphere2.tga sphere3.tga sphere4.tga spherex.jpg spherex2.jpg under.tga \models\mapobjects\corpse\ chain.tga corpse.jpg intestine.tga intestine2.tga spine.tga torso.tga \models\mapobjects\cross\ cross.tga cross_skull.tga \models\mapobjects\flag\ banner_strgg.tga \models\mapobjects\flagbase\ base_e.tga base_r.tga beam_blue.tga beam_ntrl.tga beam_red.tga env_blue.tga env_ntrl.tga env_red.tga swirl_blue.tga swirl_ntrl.tga swirl_red.tga \models\mapobjects\flares\ electric.jpg \models\mapobjects\gratelamp\ gratelamp.tga gratelamp_b.jpg gratelamp_b.tga gratelamp_flare.jpg gratelamp_flare.tga gratelight.tga gratelight_flare.tga gratetorch2.jpg gratetorch2.tga gratetorch2b.tga lightbase.tga lightbulb.tga \models\mapobjects\grenadel\ grenadel.jpg grenadel.tga grenadelx.tga \models\mapobjects\horned\ horned.tga \models\mapobjects\jesus\ jesuswall.tga \models\mapobjects\jets\ jet_1.jpg jet_1.tga jet_2.jpg jet_2.tga jet_as.jpg jet_as.tga \models\mapobjects\lamps\ beam.jpg beam.tga bot_flare.jpg bot_flare.tga bot_flare2.jpg bot_flare2.tga bot_lamp.jpg bot_lamp.tga bot_lamp2.jpg bot_lamp2.tga bot_lamp2b.tga bot_light.jpg bot_light.tga bot_wing.tga bot_wing2.tga flare03.jpg flare03.tga spikylamp.jpg spikylamp.tga \models\mapobjects\pipe\ pipe02.tga \models\mapobjects\podium\ podium.tga podiumfx1.jpg podiumfx1.tga podiumfx1b.jpg podiumfx1b.tga podiumglo.tga podskull.tga podskullfx.jpg podskullfx.tga \models\mapobjects\portal_2\ portal_3.jpg portal_3.tga portal_3_edge.jpg portal_3_edge.tga portal_3_edge_glo.jpg portal_3_edge_glo.tga portal_3_glo.jpg portal_3_glo.tga \models\mapobjects\signs\ bioh.jpg \models\mapobjects\skel\ skel.tga xray.tga \models\mapobjects\skull\ half_skull.tga monkeyhead.jpg monkeyhead2.tga monkeyheadb.jpg ribcage.tga skull.jpg \models\mapobjects\slamp\ slamp.jpg slamp.tga slamp2.jpg slamp2.tga slamp3.jpg slamp3.tga slamp3x.tga \models\mapobjects\spawn\ spawn3.tga spawn3_b.tga spawn3_r.tga \models\mapobjects\spotlamp\ beam.jpg beam.tga spotlamp.tga spotlamp_l.jpg spotlamp_l.tga \models\mapobjects\statues\ flagbits_stat.tga james_stat2.tga jamese_stat2.tga jamesh_stat2.tga janet_stat2.tga janeth_stat2.tga pole_stst.tga r_flag2_stat.tga skull_stat.tga \models\mapobjects\storch\ storch.jpg storch.tga storch_tall.jpg storch_tall.tga \models\mapobjects\techlamp\ techlamp_pole.tga techlamp_pole2.tga techlamp_rail.tga techlamp_rail2.tga techlamp_rail2b.tga \models\mapobjects\teleporter\ energy.jpg energy2.jpg energy3.jpg pad.jpg teleporter.jpg teleporter_edge.jpg teleporter_edge2.jpg transparency.jpg transparency2.jpg widget.jpg \models\mapobjects\timlamp\ timlamp.tga \models\mapobjects\tree2\ branch2.tga trunk2.tga \models\mapobjects\wallhead\ lion.jpg lion.tga lion_m.tga wallhead02.jpg wallhead02.tga \models\mapobjects\weeds\ weed02.tga \models\mapobjects\xlamp\ xlamp.tga xlamp_blue.tga xlamp_grate.tga xlamp_ntrl.tga xlamp_red.tga \sprites\ \sprites\explode1\ fs2-0000.JPG fs2-0001.JPG fs2-0002.JPG fs2-0003.JPG fs2-0004.JPG fs2-0005.JPG fs2-0006.JPG fs2-0007.JPG fs2-0008.JPG fs2-0009.JPG fs2-0010.JPG fs2-0011.JPG fs2-0012.JPG fs2-0013.JPG fs2-0014.JPG fs2-0015.JPG fs2-0016.JPG fs2-0017.JPG fs2-0018.JPG fs2-0019.JPG fs2-0020.JPG fs2-0021.JPG fs2-0022.JPG \team_icon\ crusaders_blue.tga crusaders_red.tga intruders_blue.tga intruders_red.tga pagans_blue.tga pagans_red.tga stroggs_blue.tga stroggs_red.tga TheFallen_blue.tga TheFallen_red.tga \textures\ \textures\base_door\ shinymetaldoor_outside3a2.tga shinymetaldoor_outside3glow.tga xdm2_archsupport_sidea_fin.jpg xdm2_left_e4fin.jpg xdm2_left_e7fin.jpg xdm2_right_e7fin.jpg \textures\base_floor\ clang_floor_ow2.jpg clangdark_ow2.jpg clangdarkspot.tga diamond2c_ow.tga proto_grate3.tga techfloor.tga techfloor2.tga \textures\base_floor2\ tin_floor03step.tga tin_floor03stepx.tga \textures\base_light\ border11light.blend.jpg border11light.jpg border7_ceil50.jpg border7_ceil50glow.jpg cornerlight.glow.tga cornerlight.tga dm18twr.tga dm18twr_glow.tga jaildr03_1.jpg light2.blend.jpg light2.jpg scrolllight.jpg scrolllight2.jpg sm_light1blue.blend.tga sm_light1blue.tga sm_light1red.blend.tga sm_light1red.tga trianglelight.blend.tga trianglelight.tga wstlt1_5.blend.tga wstlt1_5.tga wsupprt1_12.blend.jpg \textures\base_object\ boxQ3_1.tga boxQ3_1b.tga boxQ3_2.blend.tga boxQ3_2.tga boxQ3_2b.tga boxQ3_3.tga boxQ3_3b.jpg boxQ3_3b.tga boxq3_4.tga boxQ3_4b.jpg boxQ3_4b.tga rocketlogo.tga \textures\base_support\ grate1_3.tga grate1_4.jpg grate1_4_small.jpg grate2_7_small.jpg metal1_1.jpg metal3_3.jpg pip03_2.jpg pip03_3.jpg pipecolumn4.tga support1rust.jpg support1shiny.tga vert_pipe1.jpg wplat1_1.jpg x_support3.tga z_support.tga \textures\base_trim\ basemetalsupport.jpg blues1_1.tga border11.jpg border11b.jpg border11c.jpg border11c_light.jpg border11c_pulse1b.jpg border11light.glow.jpg border11light.jpg border12.jpg border12b.jpg border12bfx.jpg bridgesupport1e_fin.jpg bridgesupport1j_fin.jpg chrome_border.jpg greenoct28.jpg holemech01_h.jpg melty_pewter.jpg palmet12_3.tga panel01.jpg panel02.jpg panel03.jpg panel_edged.jpg panel_glo.tga panel_shiny.tga panel_xpass.tga panelbrn010w.tga panelbrn01scr.jpg panelbrn01scr.tga pewter_gold.tga pewterstep.jpg pipe.tga pj_launcher.tga pj_launcher2.tga proto_comp.tga proto_comp2.jpg red1_1.tga rusty_pewter_big.jpg slots1_1.jpg slots1_1.tga spiderbit.jpg spiderbit2.jpg spiderbit3.jpg spiderbit4.jpg spiderbit6.jpg spiderbit_fx.jpg spiderbit_ow.jpg spiderbite.tga spidertrim3.tga spidertrim4.tga techborder.jpg techborder_fx.jpg wire02_f1.jpg wire02a_f.jpg xborder11b.jpg xian_dm3padwall_x.jpg xian_dm3padwall_x2.jpg xian_dm3padwall_y.jpg xspiderbit4.jpg \textures\base_wall\ archpipe2_ifin.jpg archpipe2_k_tall3fin.jpg atech1_a.jpg atech1_alpha.tga atech1_b.jpg atech1_d.jpg atech1_e.jpg atechengine_a.jpg atechengine_ax.tga basewall01_ow.jpg basewall01_owfx.jpg basewall01bit.tga basewall01bitfx.jpg basewallbobbin.jpg bluemetalsupport2.tga bluemetalsupport2b.tga bluemetalsupport2bglow.jpg bluemetalsupport2c_1vent.tga bluemetalsupport2clight.glow.tga bluemetalsupport2clight.tga bluemetalsupport2d.tga bluemetalsupport2d_1.tga bluemetalsupport2eye.tga bluemetalsupport2eyel.jpg bluemetalsupport2f.tga bluemetalsupport2fline_glow.jpg bluemetalsupport2ftv_glow.jpg blumtlspt2b.tga comp3c.tga comp3frame.tga concrete2.tga concrete_dark2.jpg concreteb2.jpg dooreye.tga dooreye2.jpg dooreye3.jpg dooreyelight.jpg girders1i_128_yellofin.tga girders1i_yellodark_fin.tga glass_frame.tga greenmet2b.jpg grill.tga medal_accuracy.tga medal_excellent.jpg medal_frags.tga medal_gauntlet.jpg medal_impressive.jpg medal_victory.tga metalfloor_wall_3.jpg metaltech04final.jpg metaltech06final.jpg metaltech08final.jpg metaltech10final.jpg metaltech12dark_support.jpg metaltech12darkfinal.jpg metaltech12final.jpg metaltech13final.jpg metaltech17final.jpg metaltechgeomtrn.tga metaltechgeomtrn2.tga metfloor_block_3.jpg patch10f.tga patch12.tga protobanner.tga protobanner_ow.tga q3tourney1.jpg q3tourney2.jpg q3tourney3.jpg q3tourney4.jpg q3tourney5.jpg redpad.jpg shinygrate1_4.tga shinygrate1_4_glow.tga shinygrate1_4_glow_light2.tga symbol_ball.jpg symbol_ball.tga symbol_bluelt1.jpg symbol_bluelt1.tga symbol_bluelt1_mask.jpg symbol_bluelt1_mask.tga train1.tga x_concretelong.jpg x_invertconcrete.jpg xbasewall04.jpg xian_q3dm12_leftwall4fin.jpg \textures\base_wall2\ blue_arrow_small.tga blue_circle.tga blue_line.tga blue_line_glow.tga blue_metal.tga blue_solid.tga bluearrows.tga bluejet_1_kc.tga bluejet_2_kc.tga bluejet_3_kc.tga diamond_ctf_red.tga double_line_blue.tga double_line_red.tga jumppad_blue_kc.tga jumppad_red_kc.tga jumppad_shadow.tga lensflare.tga name_vortex.tga ntrl_1_kc.tga ntrl_2_kc.tga ntrl_3_kc.tga red_arrow_small.tga red_circle.tga red_line.tga red_line_glow.tga red_metal.tga red_solid.tga redarrows.tga redjet_1_kc.tga redjet_2_kc.tga redjet_3_kc.tga techfloor2_kc.tga techfloor_kc.tga techfloor_kc_shadow.tga xbasewall03.tga yellow_circle.tga zzztblue_kc.tga zzztntrl_kc.tga zzztred_kc.tga \textures\ctf\ ctf_arch_b.tga ctf_arch_r.tga ctf_blueflag.tga ctf_redflag.tga ctf_tower_bluefin.tga ctf_tower_bluefin_bottom.jpg ctf_tower_redfin.tga ctf_tower_redfin_bottom.jpg metalbase09_bluekillblock.tga red_scary4_cfin.tga red_scary4_csansfacefin.tga red_scary4_cshortfin.jpg red_scary4_d3fin.tga red_scary4_dfin.jpg red_telep.jpg supportborder_blue.jpg supportborder_blue_b.jpg supportborder_blue_c.jpg supportborder_blueskull.jpg tallblue_1L_fin.tga tallblue_1R_fin.tga tallblue_2_fin.tga tallblue_2b_fin.tga tallblue_4bsmall_fin.tga tallblue_4c_fin.tga tallblue_5_bfin.jpg tallblue_5esmallb_fin.tga telep.tga towerback.tga \textures\ctf2\ b_dummy.tga blue_banner01.tga blue_techsign01.tga bridgelogo.tga ctf_blupad.tga ctf_redpad.tga grenammobutton.tga jaildr_blue.blend.tga jaildr_blue.tga pj_baseboardb.tga pj_baseboardb_l.tga pj_baseboardr.tga pj_baseboardr_l.tga \textures\effects\ envmapgreen.tga \textures\effects2\ bluefx.tga console01.tga envmap_blu.tga envmap_red.tga envmap_sky.tga redfx.tga tinfx_scr.tga xtourney_fx3.tga \textures\gothic_block\ blocks15_red.tga blocks15_relief1.jpg blocks15_relief1.tga blocks15cgeomtrn.tga blocks17g_ow.tga blocks17g_owx.tga blocks17j.jpg blocks17k.jpg blocks18cbloodhead.jpg blocks18cgeom.jpg blocks18cgeomtrn2.tga blocks18cgeomtrnx.tga demon_block15fx.tga gkc10.jpg gkc14.jpg gkc14b.jpg gkc14e.tga gkc15_big.jpg gkc15b.jpg gkc15c.jpg gkc16b.jpg gkc17d.tga gkc18a.tga gkc18b.jpg gkc19_wide_right.jpg gkc19a.jpg gkc19b.jpg gkc20_wide_right.jpg gkc20a.jpg gkc20b.jpg gkc_larg_left.jpg gkc_large_right.jpg killblock_i3.jpg killblock_i4.jpg killblock_i4glow.jpg killblock_relief1.jpg killblockgeomtrn.tga largerblock3b.tga x1blocks.jpg xGkc15ba.jpg xgkc_lower.jpg \textures\gothic_cath\ smalldoor_xiandm9a.jpg smalldoor_xiandm9f.jpg smalldoor_xiandm9i.jpg \textures\gothic_ceiling\ ceilingtech01_f.jpg ceilingtech02_a.jpg ceilingtech02_b.jpg ceilingtech03_afinal.jpg ceilingtech_big.jpg stucco7top.jpg xstucco7top.jpg \textures\gothic_door\ arch_tall2a.jpg arch_tall2b.jpg archpart1.jpg archpart10.jpg archpart2.jpg archpart6.jpg archpart7.jpg archpart8.jpg archpart9.jpg archxiandm1b.jpg archxiandm1dblack.jpg big_skull_red.tga brick_door_c.tga door02_bred2.tga door02_eblue2.tga door02_i_ornate5_fin.tga door02_j.jpg door02_j4.jpg door02_k2b.jpg km_arena1archfinalc.jpg km_arena1archfinalc_bot.jpg km_arena1archfinalc_mid.jpg km_arena1archfinalc_top.jpg km_arena1archfinald_bot.jpg km_arena1archfinald_mid.jpg km_arena1archfinald_top.jpg km_arena1archsmallfinala.jpg km_arena1columna2L.jpg km_arena1columna2R.jpg little_door.tga little_door2.tga little_door3.tga metal_door2_a.tga metal_door2_b.tga metal_door2_c.tga metal_door2_d.tga metal_door_a.tga metal_door_b.tga metal_door_c.tga metal_door_d.tga skull_door_a.tga skull_door_b.tga skull_door_c.tga skull_door_d.tga skull_door_e.tga skull_door_f.tga skullarch_a.tga skullarch_b.tga skullarch_c.tga smalldoor_xiandm3a.jpg tim_dmarch03.tga xian_tourneyarch_bottom2.jpg xian_tourneyarch_tall1c.jpg xian_tourneyarch_tall1d.tga xiandm3talldoor.jpg xiandm3talldoorinside.jpg xiandm3talldoorleft.jpg xiandm3talldoorright.jpg \textures\gothic_floor\ center2trn.tga goopq1metal7_98d.jpg goopq1metal7_98e.jpg largerblock3b2.jpg metalbridge02b.jpg metalbridge02b.tga metalbridge04d.tga metalbridge06_pent.jpg metalbridge06b.jpg metalbridge06bbroke.jpg pent_glow.jpg pent_metalbridge02.jpg pj_e3_center2.jpg pj_e3_center2_b.jpg q1metal7_98d_256x256.jpg xq1metalbig.jpg xq1metalbig_ow.tga xstairtop4.jpg xstairtop4bbrn.jpg xstairtop5.jpg xstairtop6.jpg xstairtop7.jpg xstairtop8.jpg xstepborder10.jpg xstepborder12.jpg xstepborder13.jpg xstepborder3_alpha.tga xstepborder3brn.jpg xstepborder7.jpg xstepborder8.jpg xstepborder9.jpg xsteptop1.tga xsteptop2.tga \textures\gothic_light\ border7_ceil22a.tga border7_ceil30.tga border7_ceil39b.jpg border_ceil22a.blend.tga border_ceil30.blend.tga border_ceil39.blend.jpg gothic_light2_lrg.jpg ironcrosslt2.blend.jpg ironcrossltbkgrd.jpg pentagram_light1.jpg pentagram_light1_blend.jpg \textures\gothic_trim\ baseboard01.jpg baseboard03.jpg baseboard03_a.jpg baseboard04.jpg baseboard07.jpg baseboard08.jpg baseboard09_2.jpg baseboard09_blue.jpg baseboard09_c.jpg baseboard09_c2.jpg baseboard09_c2b.jpg baseboard09_c3.jpg baseboard09_e.jpg baseboard09_e2.jpg baseboard09_f.jpg baseboard09_f2.jpg baseboard09_g.jpg baseboard09_g3.jpg baseboard09_h.jpg baseboard09_i.jpg baseboard09_ired.jpg baseboard09_j.tga baseboard09_kblue.jpg baseboard09_l.jpg baseboard09_l2.jpg baseboard09_o3.jpg baseboard09_p.jpg baseboard09_p_shiny.tga baseboard09_red.jpg baseboard10.jpg baseboard10_d.jpg baseboard10_e.jpg baseboard10_eblue.tga baseboard10_h.jpg baseboard9c_com_b.jpg baseboard9c_com_r.jpg blocks15_bb09e.jpg border10.jpg border11.jpg border12.jpg border2.jpg border6.jpg borderconcrt.tga goldsupport_a.jpg iron01_e_mbase14_b.jpg iron01_e_mbase14_b.tga iron01_e_mbase14_r.jpg iron01_e_mbase14_r.tga km_arena1tower1.jpg km_arena1tower2.jpg km_arena1tower4_shiny.tga km_arena1tower6.jpg km_arena1tower7.jpg km_arena1tower8.jpg km_arena1tower_short.tga km_arena1towerblue.tga metalbase09_b_blocks15.tga metalbase09_killblock.jpg metalbase09b_brick.jpg metalbase8a_brick.jpg metalbase8a_brick2.tga metalsupport4small.tga pitted_roof.jpg pitted_rustred.jpg pjwal5q.jpg skullsvertdark04b.tga skullsvertgrayslot02a.jpg skullsvertslot03a.tga skullsvertslotdark04a.tga stucco7top.jpg stucco7trim.jpg supportborder.jpg supportborderside.jpg supportborderside_rot.jpg tower_side2.jpg tower_side2b.jpg tower_side2blu.tga tower_side2n.tga window_a1.jpg window_a2.jpg window_a_base.jpg window_a_bottom1.jpg window_a_bottom2.jpg window_pitted_rust.jpg wood2b.tga x_noblight.tga x_noblightfx.jpg xmetalsupport4i_alpha.tga xsupportborderside_shiney.tga \textures\gothic_trim2\ metalsupport_grey.tga pitted_rust3_bl_sm.tga pittedrust2sm.tga tower_top2.tga \textures\gothic_wall\ backtower1.jpg backtower1b.jpg backtower2.jpg backtower2b.jpg backtower3.jpg backtower3b.jpg backtower4.jpg backtower4b.jpg brickwindow_bot.jpg brickwindow_mid.jpg brickwindow_top.jpg church_brick3.jpg church_brick3b.jpg crack5c.jpg dm5_archifin.jpg dm5_archkfin.jpg iron01_b.jpg iron01_c.jpg iron01_c2.jpg iron01_c3.jpg iron01_c3_rust.jpg iron01_c5.jpg iron01_e_solid.tga iron01_f2.tga iron01_g.jpg iron01_m.tga iron01_ndark.tga iron01_ntech3.jpg iron01_ntech4.jpg iron01_p.jpg iron01_p2.jpg iron01_p5.jpg iron1_bluebrick.tga iron1_brickrust.jpg jumptower_bottom.tga jumptower_top.tga jumptowerwork3g.jpg metalciclesdark.jpg metalciclesdark_pipe.jpg metalciclesdark_support.jpg metalciclesdark_supportb.jpg metalciclesrust.jpg metalciclesrust_pipe.jpg metaltech16gold.jpg oct20clava.jpg purptileb.jpg sidetower3a_dm15fin.jpg sidetower3d_front.jpg streetbricks11large.tga streetbricks13.tga support2b.jpg supportborder_blue_b.jpg supportborder_blue_c.jpg window_evil6a.jpg window_evil6a_glow.jpg xiantourneycolumn_b4.jpg xiantourneycolumn_b6.jpg xiantourneycolumn_b7_128.tga xiantourneycolumn_b8_128.jpg xiantourneywall_C1.jpg xiantourneywall_R1.jpg xoct20c_shiney.tga xpipecolumn_gray128.jpg xpipecolumn_gray_shiny.tga xpipestrips_gray256b.tga xpipethin_gray256.tga \textures\liquids\ bubbles.jpg pool3d_3c2.jpg pool3d_5c2.jpg pool3d_6c2.jpg proto_grueldark2.jpg proto_poolpass.jpg \textures\liquids2\ pjslime.tga pjslime2.tga \textures\organics\ awall4j.jpg trainpart12C.jpg wire02a_f.jpg \textures\proto\ dirty.jpg meaty_skull.jpg rustytotum.jpg \textures\proto2\ 5_dcl.tga barbedwire.tga bigchain.tga bluea_dcl.tga blueat_dcl.tga blueflag.tga blueob.tga bluetin01.tga bluetrim01.tga bluetrim02.tga bluetrim02b.tga brick01.tga brick02.tga brick03.tga brick04.tga ceiling_pipe01.tga chain.tga con1wetwallplain.tga concrete03cdirty.tga concrete04edged.tga concrete04stair.tga concrete04stair2.tga dangertrim.tga door_right.tga duct01.tga edge01.tga edge_trim.tga eggfloor2.tga flare.tga flare2.tga floorvent01.tga gear02.tga gear02b.tga girder03.tga girder04.tga girder05.tga gothic_light.tga gothic_lightfx.tga grate_trim.tga grill01.tga grill02.tga grill03b.tga grit01.tga harvest.tga light_nv.tga lightbulb.tga lightbulb2.tga marble02btrim03.tga marble02btrim03_lt.tga marble02btrim04.tga marble02rtrim03.tga marble02rtrim03_lt.tga marble02rtrim04.tga marbledoor_blue.tga marbledoor_red.tga oneflag.tga ooze.tga pad_ntrl.tga pad_ntrl2.tga pad_ntrl3.tga pad_ntrl4.tga panel01.tga panel04blue.tga panel04blue2.tga panel04blue4.tga panel04grate.tga panel04ntrl.tga panel04ntrl2.tga panel04ntrl3.tga panel04red.tga panel04red2.tga panel04red4.tga pipes01.tga pipewall01.tga pipewall02.tga pipewall03.tga pjrock5_mru.tga pulsebeam.tga pulsebeam2.tga px01.tga px02.tga px03.tga rail01.tga reda_dcl.tga redflag.tga redob.tga redtrim02.tga redtrim02b.tga shiny_black.tga spawn01.tga stadlight01.tga stadlight01fx.tga steelsupport.tga supportctfblu.tga supportctfblu_noshader.tga supportctfntrl.tga supportctfred.tga supportctfred_noshader.tga supportrim.tga teamwerkz_blue1.tga teamwerkz_blue2.tga teamwerkz_red1.tga teamwerkz_red2.tga techtrim01.tga techtrim02.tga techtrim02_nospecular.tga terramap01.tga terramap02.tga tin_floor03step.tga tin_floor05bluea.tga tin_floor05n5.tga tin_floor05reda.tga urhere.tga v_support02.tga vent01.tga wall.tga walltrim_blue.tga walltrim_red.tga wheel01.tga winframe.tga wirepipe.tga x_smallpipe.tga xflag01.tga xglass01.tga xian_rocky01.tga xiandm3talldoorleft.tga xiandm3talldoorright.tga xredflare2.tga xtrim01.tga \textures\sfx\ blackness.jpg blocks17final_pent.jpg blocks17g_jumpad.tga blocks18ccomputer.jpg bolts.jpg bounce_dirt.tga bounce_largeblock3.jpg bounce_xq1metalbig.jpg bouncepad01_xarch.jpg bouncepad01b_layer1.jpg bouncepad01block18b.jpg bullseye.jpg cabletest2.tga clangdark_bounce.jpg computer_blocks17.jpg computerblocks15.jpg computerpurptileb.jpg console01.jpg console02.jpg console03.jpg demonltblackfinal.jpg demonltblackfinal_glow2.jpg detail.jpg dust_puppy2.tga electricslime2.jpg electricslime_old.tga electricslimeblue.tga fan.tga fan3.tga fan3bladeb.tga fire_ctfblue.jpg fire_ctfred.jpg firegorre.tga firegorre2.jpg fireswirl2blue.jpg firewalla.tga fishy.tga healthfloor.tga hologirl2.tga jacobs_x.jpg jumppadsmall.jpg jumppadsmall.tga largerblock3b3_pent.jpg largerblock3b3x128_pent.jpg launchpad_arrow.tga launchpad_arrow2.jpg launchpad_blocks17.tga launchpad_blocks18d.jpg launchpad_diamond.jpg launchpad_dot.jpg launchpad_metalbridge04d.jpg metalbridge06_bounce.jpg metalfloor_wall_14bglow2.jpg metalfloor_wall_5bglowblu.jpg metalfloor_wall_9bglow.jpg metaltech12final_bounce.jpg metaltechfloor02final_pent2.jpg omm.tga pentagramfloor_blue3glowtest.jpg pentagramfloor_red_glow.jpg pentdirt2_@256.jpg pentfloor_diamond2c.jpg pentfloorq1metal7_99.jpg portal_sfx1.tga portal_sfx3.tga portal_sfx_ring.jpg portal_sfx_ring_blue1.tga portalfog.jpg proto_zzztblu.jpg proto_zzztblu2.jpg proto_zzztpink.jpg shadow.jpg smallerblock3b3dim_pent.jpg spawn_floor.tga spawn_floord2c.tga specular5.jpg surface6jumppad.blend.jpg swirl_b1.tga swirl_b2.tga swirl_r1.tga swirl_r2.tga tesla1blue.tga x_conduit.jpg \textures\sfx2\ autorain.tga b_smack01.tga b_smack02.tga b_smack03.tga beam01.tga blaunch.tga blaunch2.tga blue_edge.tga detail2.tga dm3padwall_red.tga dm3padwallglow_ntl.tga dm3padwallglow_red.tga fan01.tga jumpad01.tga jumpad02.tga jumpad03.tga jumpad05.tga jumpadb.tga jumpadb2.tga jumpadn.tga jumpadn2.tga jumpadr.tga jumpadr2.tga jumpadtrim.tga jumpadx.tga jumportal01.tga jumportal02.tga launchpad03.tga nlaunch.tga nlaunch2.tga ouchfog.tga r_fight01.tga r_fight02.tga r_fight03.tga rlaunch.tga rlaunch2.tga screen01.tga swirl_b1.tga swirl_b2.tga swirl_r1.tga swirl_r2.tga tread.tga tread2.tga ven_beam.tga \textures\sfx\compscreen\ letters1.tga letters2.tga letters3.tga letters4.tga letters5.jpg letters5.tga \textures\skies\ blacksky.tga nightsky.tga nightsky_nocloud.tga proto_sky.tga proto_sky2.tga xtoxicsky_dm3 \textures\skies2\ clouds.tga clouds2.tga ctf6sky.tga ctf6sky2.tga ctf6sky2b.tga ctf6skyb.tga \textures\skies2\env\ nebula2_bk.tga nebula2_dn.tga nebula2_ft.tga nebula2_lf.tga nebula2_rt.tga nebula2_up.tga nebula3_bk.tga nebula3_dn.tga nebula3_ft.tga nebula3_lf.tga nebula3_rt.tga nebula3_up.tga nebula_bk.tga nebula_dn.tga nebula_ft.tga nebula_lf.tga nebula_rt.tga nebula_up.tga nebulax_bk.tga nebulax_dn.tga nebulax_ft.tga nebulax_lf.tga nebulax_rt.tga nebulax_up.tga \textures\skin\ chapthroat2.jpg nibbles.tga skin1.jpg skin6.jpg skin7_teeth.jpg tongue.jpg \textures\stone\ pjrock10b_2.tga pjrock10c.tga pjrock12b_2.tga pjrock12c.tga pjrock15.tga pjrock5.tga pjrock7.tga pjrock9b_2.tga pjrock9c.tga rockwall.jpg \textures\tim\ flagbase.tga jumptower_bottom.tga jumptower_top.tga proto_zzztred.tga redmetalsupport2fline_glow.tga rmetaltechgeomtrn.tga swirl_blue.tga swirl_red.tga symbol_redlt1.TGA symbol_redlt1_mask.TGA tim11c_pulse1.tga